


I See Everything.

by caringis_notanadvantage



Series: Texts from the Government [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caringis_notanadvantage/pseuds/caringis_notanadvantage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes is always there on the periphery of Sherlock Holmes' life.<br/>Only a CCTV camera away.</p><p>I only worry about you.<br/>-	MH</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Everything.

_The Reunion_

The access Mycroft Holmes had to CCTV, because of his minor position in the government, had its perks.

He could look after the Queen without leaving his office.

He could see what his unruly brother was up to.

As a matter of fact. Mycroft Holmes usually used CCTV to check up on his brother.

Or, like today.

He used it to watch John Watson beat the hell out of Sherlock Holmes.

Oh, the jealousy.

 

How’s the jaw?

-       MH

How’s the diet?

-       SH

Fine.

Sure you don’t want a second opinion?

Getting assaulted by a physician doesn’t seem

As the best cure against gun shot wounds.

-       MH

Mycroft. Do shut up.

-       SH

I only worry about you.

-       MH

You wish that you’d had the pleasure of

Doing it yourself.

Stop pretending otherwise.

It’s boring, Mycroft

 

 

 

-       SH

* * *

_The Kiss_

Mycroft Holmes knew that he should respect the privacy of his brother.

He knew this.

He knew it was wrong to sit in his stately home and check up on his brother.

But.

When he noticed two silhouettes closely intertwined on the sofa in 221b.

He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

I wondered when you and Doctor Watson

Would stop lying to yourselves.

-       MH

 

Detective Inspector Lestrade will thank you.

You just helped him win the betting pool at

The Yard.

-       MH

 

Although I can imagine why you did not pick yesterday.

having Anderson win would probably

ruin the experience for you.

-       MH

Kiss Lestrade tomorrow.

John and I could use the money.

 

 

-       SH

* * *

_The Fight_

There was no sound.

But the body language was enough for Mycroft Holmes to understand.

He saw the way Sherlock Holmes spat out the words.

The dramatic twirl of the coat.

A look of exasperation painted on John Watson’s features.

Door opening and closing.

Oh yes.

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were fighting once again.

And it worried Mycroft Holmes.

 

Sherlock.

-       MH

Go away, Mycroft.

-       SH

 

Running does not do you any good.

-       MH

Don’t you have a war to end?

Or a country to conquer?

Keep out of my private life.

-       SH

South Korea can wait.

Though you don’t need to know

about that.

And I’ll keep out of it

if you start acting like an adult.

-       MH

Couples fight.

-       SH

Not as much as you do.

-       MH

How would you know?

-       SH

* * *

_The Proposal_

Mycroft Holmes was waiting.

And whilst patience was a virtue, he held close to his heart

He was growing exasperated.

Which often happens when one deals with a certain Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft Holmes had seen him buy the ring.

Seen him put it in his coat pocket.

And then proceeded to see him do nothing for two months.

 

Keep that ring in your pocket any longer

And it might burn a hole.

-       MH

Thank you for input, Mycroft

-       SH

He knows about it.

-       MH

I know.

-       SH

Mary died three years ago.

He will say yes.

-       MH

He might not.

-       SH

It’s nice to know that the world’s

Only consulting detective also has his

Moments of stupidity.

 

 

-       MH

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes could never anything properly.

Oh no.

He had to do it in a middle of a crime scene.

Thank God for John Watson.

Who didn’t care.

Who only said yes, and then went back to look over the dead body.

 

I told you.

-       MH

Smugness doesn’t suit you.

 

 

-       SH

* * *

_The wedding_

Contrary to what Sherlock Holmes may have believed

Mycroft Holmes knew when to stay away.

Which is why he didn’t show up for the wedding.

The wedding that was quickly held at the town hall.

Not in secret, just in private.

With Lestrade and Mrs Hudson as the only witnesses

A ceremony held in the middle of a case.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had never been a normal couple, so why start now?

But Mycroft Holmes, the stickler he was, wanted things to be done properly.

 

 

I have a case for you.

-       MH

I don’t want it.

-       SH

Oh, This I think you

Will find quite interesting.

-       MH

Do your own legwork, Mycroft.

-       SH

You know how I despise it.

It’s a very delicate matter.

-       MH

I am sure London’s finest

Will be of help.

-       SH

It’s in Rome.

Take John with you.

-       MH

Of course I would take John with me

On a case.

-       SH

No Sherlock.

Not for the case.

-       MH

What then?

-       SH

A honeymoon, Sherlock.

-       MH

 

Oh.

Well in that case.

I think the diet is working for you.

-       SH

 

And that was the closest Mycroft Holmes would ever come to receiving a ‘thank you’ from Sherlock Holmes.

 

And it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because people seemed to like it, I decided to turn my one-shot into a two-parter. I forgot how much I enjoy writing fics. So thank you all for the nice reception. It kind of gives me the courage to try again.


End file.
